Stole My Heart
by Katy-Tomlinson
Summary: After collapsing at one of their concerts, Lara and Katy soon become close friends with One Direction. Will it cause romance, heartbreak or tragedy? Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik Liam Payne.
1. The Tickets

Katy's POV

In just under 10 minutes, the One Direction tickets were going on sale. Me and my best friend Lara have tried to get them for the past 2 tours. We were certain we were going to get them this time. We were talking about Louis Tomlinson to try to pass the time by. IT WORKED! Just 1 minute until they went on sale. We had the website all ready so all we had to do was click it. Right, 10 seconds and click.

'Congratulations you have successfully won 2 tickets to One Direction Tour 'Up All Night' on the 6th April 2012.' (This was Lara's birthday!)

"OMG, we have just got tickets to a One Direction concert. This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed Lara.

"I know! We just have to try to persuade Mum and Dad now! That's going to be tough."

We ran downstairs to our parents and attempted to persuade them.

"Please Mum, we are responsible enough to go. We just won the tickets, pretty please with a cherry on top!" I screamed quickly at her.

"Please Dad, I am not your little girl any more. I can go with Katy, can't I? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Lara screamed quickly at him.

"Well, there's no harm. They might not get to go again so yes is the answer" said Mum.

"OMG! WE ARE GOING TO A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT!" I screamed at Lara.

The concert was just under 2 weeks away and we were really looking forward to it.


	2. The Concert

Lara's POV

Our mum's dropped us off at the O2, which was where the concert was held, and we made our way in to find our seats. Our seats were right at the front, 21A + 22A. After about 30 minutes of waiting, I started to feel a bit sick but I didn't want to worry Katy so I just talked through the pain.

About 1 hour later, the place went dark and One Direction came on the stage. It was the best moment of my life but then everything went black and I felt a thump where I fell on the floor.

Louis' POV

When we came on stage, I saw 2 girls at the front that I smiled at them. When we started to sing, I looked down again and saw one of them on the floor. I suddenly stopped singing, I whispered to Harry to carry on without me and I ran off the stage.

"Hello... wake up, is she alright?" I said to her friend.

"I don't know, she just fell to the floor. I don't know what's wrong with her." She yelled.

"Let's take her backstage, follow me."

"Thank you, Louis, I hope she's alright."

I picked her up and took her backstage, her friend following. When we got backstage, I laid her on the sofa in our dressing room.

"What's her name?"

"This is Lara, I'm Katy."

"Hello Katy. I'm Louis"

"Hi Louis. When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. Come with me, we're going back onstage."

"I can't go onstage!"

"Why not?"

"I have stage fright"

"Don't worry, the boys will look after you"

Katy's POV

"OK, if you say so"

He took my hand and led me to the stage.

"Right, everyone, this concert is cancelled. There is a medical emergency backstage but everyone can come back tomorrow with the same tickets!" Louis exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry if we have caused distress towards the fans b-but my friend collapsed." I explained.

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" Harry came over and hugged me.

"Can we go see if she's awake?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Niall said.

Harry took my hand and we went backstage to see that Lara was awake, looking a bit confused.

"OMG, Lara, you're awake!" I went up to her and hugged her.

Lara's POV

I awoke to find myself lying on a sofa in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly Katy and One Direction came in.

"OMG, Lara, you're awake!" Katy came up to me and hugged me.

"Why was I asleep and why is One Direction in the same room as me?" I asked.

"Um... you collapsed, me and Louis brought you in here and the concert is now cancelled." Katy explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I have ruined your concert!" I screamed.

"No, you haven't. We got to meet 2 beautiful girls and have the time of our life getting to know them" Louis said.

"Ok. I'll try not to scream!" Lara said.

Louis laughs and we all sit down and get to know each other.

"Hello, I'm Louis. I like carrots and me + Harry have a bromance going on: Larry Stylinson!"

"Hello, I'm Niall, I'm Irish, I like food and my favourite place to eat is Nando's!"

"Hello, I'm Liam, I have a fear of spoons and I only have 1 kidney!"

"Hello, I'm Zayn, I'm afraid of the dark, I can't swim and I have a phrase: Vas Happenin'!"

"Hello, I'm Harry, I like cats and me + Louis have a bromance going on: Larry Stylinson!"

"Hello, I'm Katy, I am obsessed with my favourite band, One Direction and I can't swim!"

"Hello, I'm Lara, I am obsessed with Louis Tomlinson and I play the flute!"

So we all got to know each other and had fun.

"Um... our mum's will be waiting for us."

"Well, here's my number, Lara" Louis came over to me and gave me a piece of paper. "Text me when you get home"

"OK"

Harry POV

I decided to give my number to Katy.

"Here's my number, Katy" I went over to her and give her my number. "Text me when you get home."

"Ok"

They said goodbye and then they left.


End file.
